


I Meant This

by TheNightlyMartini



Series: The Daily Life and Strange Occurrences of Commieburger [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Commieburger, M/M, Minor mentions of sex but nothing graphic or explicit, No specific year or political figures mentioned, Romance, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightlyMartini/pseuds/TheNightlyMartini
Summary: America is having to go to work despite being on vacation. North Korea attempts to help which leads to a comical situation.
Relationships: America/North Korea (Hetalia)
Series: The Daily Life and Strange Occurrences of Commieburger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884460
Kudos: 15





	I Meant This

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:   
> Person A is about to leave for work. Person B asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A’s keys/wallet/etc., saying “I meant this, but thanks.”
> 
> Something short, sweet, and to the point.

America was getting ready to head out the door to attend a Senate meeting. He’d prefer to not go, but as the nation, he was required, despite having almost zero gravitas in the matters. Seriously, he might as well be that kid over in the corner and the Senators give him crayons to keep him occupied. Besides, the Senate Majority Leader called him last minute when he knew he was supposed to be on a two-week vacation, and it irked him that he had to pause his break.

Not to mention, it was one of the rare times where he was able to have North Korea, his boyfriend of almost 5 years, over for the whole two weeks. This was such a buzzkill for him; it’s not often he and his boyfriend have this much time together.

He just finished his coffee before looking at his watch and realizing he had to head out if he was going to beat the rush hour traffic. As far as he knew, North Korea was still sleeping in bed, and he left a note saying he had urgent political business but should be back later today. He felt so guilty about it, but knew it couldn’t be helped.

He was in the front foyer of his house with his suitcase double checking he had everything when he saw his love leaning against the door frame. So much for being quiet. “Oh, sorry, babe. I tried being quiet.”

North Korea gave a tired smile, clearly unperturbed by the unexpected. “Don’t worry. And stop calling me ‘babe’.”

America had to get cheeky, “You didn’t seem to mind it last night while you were screaming my name.”

He also had to add, “Plus, that’s my shirt you’re wearing.”

Indeed, had he not payed attention, America could have missed the fact that the shirt North was wearing was clearly too big for him. It almost made it look like dress.

North Korea pouted, “That’s beside the point. And I couldn’t find mine after you threw it who knows where last night.”

A sly grin then formed on the Korean’s face, “Admit it, though, you like when I wear your clothes.”

America retorted, “When have I ever denied that?”

North was still tired enough that he simply gave up his snark and chuckled lightly, leaning his head further on the doorframe, “I know you can’t control your Senators, but please hurry back.”

“I will try my best.” America leaned down to pick up his suitcase.

“See if you can get a brawl started on the Senate floor. That might make today more exciting.” He heard North’s dry, sarcastic humor.

“I bet you and your boss would love that.” He gave a wink.

The Korean rolled his copper eyes, “Oh please, that would be quality entertainment for most of the world, not just me.”

He was about to leave when North cleared his throat. America turned around to see an amused smirk on the shorter man’s face, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

He had to admit, North was so much more affectionate when he was still tired. It was pretty cute. Thinking he should at least give some affection now as a means to make up for the unexpected departure, he approached North gave him a chaste kiss.

When he pulled away, he didn’t expect to see North’s face so red. It wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed before. “I meant this,” North slowly said as he held out his hand which contained his lanyard with his car keys and White House ID card, “But…um…thanks?”

It took a moment for America to realize what had happened, and he had to let out a light laugh. “Yeah, that would make my day hard without them. And you’re welcome, babe.”

North blushed harder and lightly, but playfully pushed America’s shoulder, “I told you stop calling me that. Hurry up and go so you can get back sooner.”

“Alright,” America leaned in and gave another chaste kiss, “Love you.”

“…Love you, too, you ass.” North mumbled.

As soon as America left the house and got in his car, he made a mental note to come back with a small flower bouquet for North to make up for lost time.


End file.
